


Family

by naasad



Series: Originally Posted on FFN [36]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Supernatural
Genre: Batfamily Drama, Canon-typical swearing, M/M, Winchester Drama, don't know which is worse at this point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: After a startling discovery, Jason sets off to find his biological father.





	1. Prologue

Jason gaped at Bruce, then took off his helmet and rubbed his eyes. "Willis… wasn't my dad?"

Bruce gave a terse nod, then turned back to his computer. "I'm running a search now, so we can rule out anyone of the same sort. It'll be finished in approximately twenty hours, but I thought you'd like to know sooner, rather than later."

Dick cleared his throat.

"Dick thought you'd like to know sooner."

Jason stared at his older brother, then strode over to him and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in his shoulder. "Thank you."

Dick returned the hug. "Not a problem, Little Wing. Do you want to help me compile a list of Sheila's known associates, in case Bruce's search comes up negative? Or do you want to go home and tell Roy?"

Jason laughed and stepped back, running a hand through his hair. "Fuck. Roy's gonna want to know."

"Then get going." Dick slapped his shoulder and smiled. "I'll get to work on that list, you go get your man."

Jason swallowed and nodded, cramming his helmet on his head and sprinting for his bike. "Arsenal," he called, once he was on the highway. "Are you home?"

"Jaybird?" Roy's voice quickened on the last syllable. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Jason croaked. "I gotta tell you something. Have you blown the budget yet? I feel like eating in."

"Subs, Chinese, or pizza?"

"Thai."

"Wow, must be special." Roy paused. "You sure everything's okay? Should I find a babysitter for Lian?"

Jason thought a moment. "I don't know. Yeah, probably a babysitter would be good. I'll be there in fifteen."

"See you soon. Actually wait – you want like fifteen servings of wontons, right?"

Jason laughed. "Shut up."

Twenty minutes later, he opened the door and froze. "Candles?"

Roy smiled nervously and walked over to kiss him. "The way you were talking, it sounded like a candles kinda night."

Jay shook his head. "Nah, you just don't have the best track record with fire."

"That was one time!" Roy threw his hands in the air as he followed Jason to the dark coffee table and started opening containers of takeout. "So what's going on?"

Jason took a bite and leaned back on the couch, trying to think of how best to say it.

Roy set down his own food and looked at the floor.

Jason glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "I'm not breaking up with you."

"Oh, thank God." Roy pitched forward, catching his head in his hands.

Jay reached over to pull his boyfriend close. "You're not getting rid of me that easy. But, no, apparently, I have three dads."

Roy frowned and counted on his fingers before looking up. "So – not Willis?"

"Yeah." Jason laughed breathlessly. "Can you believe it?"

"Who, then?"

"Don't know."

Roy reached for his food again.

"Will by tomorrow, though. Maybe."

"Nervous?"

"Fuck, yes."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Jason shook his head. "Nah, let's watch something while we eat, and then we can find other ways to distract ourselves."

Roy laughed. "And that's the real reason you wanted our daughter gone."

Jason froze a moment. "Our daughter, huh? I like that." He glanced down at Roy and grinned. "When I meet my bio dad, maybe I'll tell him he's a granddad. Only if he's not a complete douche, though."

"But you're going to meet him."

"Yeah." Jason stretched out his legs. "I don't care what Bruce says. I gotta know, man."

Roy nodded and waved the remote in the air. "What are we feeling like? Explosions or laughter?"

"Do you even know me?"

"Both it is," Roy chuckled.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said this is chapter one, but it's more like prologue two. Also, I cannot write long chapters.

Dean groaned as he seated himself at the bar. "This job needs to be over."

Sam made a weary noise of agreement.

Suddenly, the establishment went completely silent. The brothers turned to see the infamous Red Hood stroll right towards them. He sat on Dean's other side and removed his helmet. "Double bacon cheeseburgers, cherry pie, and beer for me and my friend," he ordered, counting out bills, "and the house salad for the giant."

"Do I know you?" Dean demanded.

Hood snorted. "No. But I have a lot more information and a lot more faith than the feds." He paused to thank their server and take a bite. "What are you hunting?"

Sam nudged his brother and cleared his throat. "Have you ever heard of a chupacabra?"

"Damn," Jason sighed. "Guess the silver bullets I just finished won't be any use after all."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Why do you even want to help us?"

"Because I want to." Jason stared at the Winchesters, then dropped his gaze to his bottle. "And because I have a bat infestation back home. I could be shooting criminals and terrorists, but I figured why not try the other side of the coin for once. You hunters seem like my kind of people." He took a swig and frowned. "I haven't seen any goats in this town."

"Yeah, that's the only thing," Dean said, finally tucking into his meal. "It's going after humans."

"Not a vampire?"

"Bite's wrong, and vampires usually kidnap, feed for days."

"Werewolf?"

"Werewolves don't suck blood, they tear out hearts." Dean snorted. "We don't have time to babysit a newbie."

Jason scowled at his plate. "What if it's a newbie?"

Sam perked up. "Come again?"

Jason shrugged. "Something that doesn't know chupacabras go after goats, or more likely, something that's never seen a vampire bite. Something trying to cover its tracks."

Sam looked to Dean hopefully.

"No," Dean said, "we can't keep him." But he sighed and turned to Jason. "I'm gonna need an example."

"What do you need human blood for?"

"Rituals," Sam said. "You think we might be hunting a witch instead?"

"Well, chupacabra's not panning out." Jason crossed his arms. "If it's a witch, though, I can definitely help. You've heard of the All-Caste?"

The brothers shook their heads.

"A monastery of mystical warriors." Jason scoffed and waved his hand. "A stuck up name for a bunch of stuck up loonies. But they had some cool toys, which are now in my possession."

Dean eyed him critically.

"And I'm not new to combat." He thumped the bat on his chest. "It doesn't matter what you're hunting, it's going to end in a fight. You tell me how, I'll get it done."

"I don't work with people when I don't know their names."

"Jason. Jason – " he winced "- Just Jason."

Sam and Dean exchanged a look.

"Fine," Dean finally said. "Where are you staying, Just Jason?"

Jason dangled a familiar key in front of them. "Oh, just right next door."


End file.
